Wikipedija:Dopuštenja za uporabu sadržaja
Kad je potrebno dopuštenje? Sadržaj stranica izvan Wikipedije smije se kopirati i postaviti na Wikipediju samo ako je na stranici izričito istaknuta klauzula kojom je kopiranje dozvoljeno. U svim ostalim slučajevima potrebno je dobiti dopuštenje za uporabu sadržaja. Zahtjev za dopuštenje podnosi se elektroničkom poštom nositelju autorskog prava, to jest autoru ili ovlaštenoj osobi ako je nositelj organizacija (npr. ravnatelju, tajniku ili ''webmasteru). Primjer upita za dopuštenje Poštovani! Kao urednici Wikipedije na hrvatskom jeziku (http://hr.wikipedia.org), angažirali smo se u izradi ove slobodne internetske enciklopedije na nekomercijalnoj osnovi, a svi njezini suradnici su volonteri, uključujući i administratore. U ovu enciklopediju dostupnu svima želimo uvrstiti i materijal s Vaših stranica. Vaš materijal bio bi korišten pod uvjetima Creative Commons Attribution/Share-Alike License 3.0 (http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/deed.hr) i GNU licencije (http://hr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedija:Tekst_GNU_Free_Documentation_License). Ukratko o licenciji: Osnovno značenje licencije je sljedeće: da se sav sadržaj sa stranica može koristiti u bilo kakve svrhe dokle god se navodi ime autora i dok je ta uporaba u skladu s pozitivnim propisima Republike Hrvatske. Svaka treća strana koja dalje dijeli/koristi taj sadržaj mora zadržati iste uvjete korištenja, tj. taj sadržaj i onaj izveden iz njega mora se nadalje dijeliti pod istom licencijom. Naravno, licencija vama ne uskraćuje pravo da sa sadržajem koji ste poslali radite što vas je volja, nezavisno od uvjeta licencije. Također Vas pozivamo da slobodno rabite tekstove iz našeg stalno rastućeg fonda članaka. Ako dopustite korištenje Vašeg materijala, na našim će stranicama biti kao izvor navedene vaše mrežne stranice. To će istima svakako povećati rejting, jer je Wikipedija jedna od 100 najposjećenijih internetskih stranica (jedna od onih s najdinamičnijim rastom), dok su njeni članci uvijek među prvim pogotcima na pretraživačima. Srdačan pozdrav Nakon što dobijete dopuštenje iskopirajte ga na stranicu za razgovor dotičnog članka, i/ili upišite ovdje, a izvornu prepisku proslijedite nekome od administratora, kojemu na stranicu za razgovor ostavite poruku o poslanoj elektroničkoj pošti. Pod izvore članka stavite predložak . (Na stranicama Wikipedije neće biti navedeno ime i prezime, već samo suradničko ime) Ako se dobije dopuštenje i za fotografije, a one nisu pod nekom od slobodnih licencija, postavljaju se samo na Wikipediju na hrvatskome jeziku uz obveznu poveznicu u opisu slike na stranicu gdje se nalazi fotografija, dopusnica i obvezne predloške i . Kategorija:Dopusnice __TOC__ ''Odobrena dopuštenja Glazba * Dopusnice vezane za glazbu Marijan Ban • Belfast Food • Meri Cetinić • Sastav E.N.I. • Hip Hop Unity • Zdenka Kovačiček i Radojka Šverko • Ansambl LADO • Sastav Magazin • Sastav Meritas • Tamara Obrovac • Osmi putnik • Ri-rock • Massimo Savić • Sastav Svadbas • Antonija Šola • Dado Topić • Vatra (glazbeni sastav) • Ivana Marija Vidović • Hard Time • Matija Vuica i sastav Gracia • Đani Stipaničev • Mladen Burnać • Zabranjeno Pušenje • $agud • The Bastardz • Matija Dedić • Eurosong.hr • Van Bod • Tihomir Petrović • Vanda Winter • Martina Filjak • Mika Male • Croatia Records • Flyer • Institut hrvatske glazbe • Max Hozić • Vitomir Ivanjek • Hrvatski bubnjarski kamp • Natko Devčić i Marijan Domić • Marijan Domić • Zagrebačka filharmonija • Jakša Jordes • Rajko Suhodolčan i SBS Music • Olja Jelaska • Dalibor Grubačević • Blaženka Milić • Indigo • Scardona • Muzički informativni centar Koncertne direkcije Zagreb • Jeronim Szabolcs Marić i Adastra • Kathrin Pejić i S.A.R.S Naselja, općine, gradovi i županije * Dopusnice za gradove i županije ;Gradovi Cista Velika • Grad Crikvenica • Čapljina • Čaprazlije• Đurđevac • Gospić • Grude online • Grad Ivanec • Jelsa • Lipik • Livno Online • Lobor • Metković • Mostar Blic • Povijest grada Senja • Slunj • Široki Brijeg • www.sirokibrig.com • Vukovar • Grad Rijeka • Tihaljina.com • Tordinci • Općina Ružić • ;Županije Ličko-senjska županija • Primorsko-goranska županija ; Grbovi ili zastave hrvatskih županija, gradova ili općina Željko Heimer Šport * Dopusnice vezane za šport Aeroklub Zagreb • Balon klub Zagreb • Hajduk.com • Hajduk-OnLine • Hrvatski nogometni savez • NK Maksimir • Sportnet.hr • Wudang shan hr • Karate klub HVIDR-a Osijek • Hrvatski skijaški savez • Dopusnica za grb GNK Dinamo Zagreb • Dopusnica za Rijeka sport • MNK Futsal Dinamo • Portali Povijest Dinama i Povijest GNK Dinamo • Naš Hajduk • Tvrtke * Dopusnice vezane za tvrtke Končar - Inženjering za energetiku i transport d.d. • HP - Hrvatska pošta d.d. • Quadratum d.o.o. • Carlsberg Croatia d.o.o. • OTP banka Hrvatska d.d. • Auto promet Sisak Udruge i društva * Dopusnice vezane za udruge i društva Hrvatski savez dijabetičkih udruga • Hrvatsko društvo dramskih umjetnika • Hrvatsko kulturno vijeće - hakave.org • Eko udruga Čiopa • Etno-eko udruga Jabuka • Udruga lađara Neretve • Matica hrvatska • Organizacija za zaštitu Jadranskog mora "Riblje oko" • Bosna Srebrena • Hrvatska donorska mreža • Hrvatsko društvo glazbenih umjetnika • Udruga Pinta • Hrvatska liga protiv raka • SJP Alfa • Udruga korporativnih pravnika • Udruga SMBWireless • Udruga Uskok Sošice • Čarobna Šuma • Hrvatski sabor kulture • Stožer za obranu hrvatskog Vukovara • Udruga općina u Republici Hrvatskoj • Hrvatsko planinarsko društvo Sniježnica • Ustanove * Dopusnice za preuzimanje materijala sa stranica ustanova Hrvatski informativni centar • Hrvatska akademija znanosti i umjetnosti • Hrvatski državni arhiv • Hrvatsko narodno kazalište u Zagrebu • Institut za hrvatski jezik i jezikoslovlje • Javna ustanova "Priroda" • Ministarstvo kulture Republike Hrvatske • Ministarstvo obrane RH • Otvoreni radio • Sigurnosno-obavještajna agencija • Turistička zajednica općine Njivice Omišalj • Vrijeme i klima hrvatskog Jadrana • Nacionalni park Plitvička jezera • Hrvatski sabor • Festival igranog filma u Puli • Hrvatski institut za povijest • Dramsko kazalište Gavella • Knjižnica "Nikola Zrinski" Čakovec • Hrvatsko kulturno društvo Napredak • Nastavni zavod za javno zdravstvo Primorsko-goranske županije • Zemaljski muzej Bosne i Hercegovine • Župa Trebinje • Mostarsko duvanjska biskupija • Hrvatska franjevačka provincija sv. Ćirila i Metoda • Akademija dramske umjetnosti u Zagrebu • Srednja škola kneza Branimira • Državni arhiv u Pazinu • Akademija tehničkih znanosti Hrvatske • Hrvatska agencija za hranu • Arheološki muzej Narona • Zavod za javno zdravstvo "Dr. Andrija Štampar" • Riječka nadbiskupija • Nacionalna i sveučilišna knjižnica u Zagrebu • Vlada Republike Hrvatske • MUO • Zagrebačka nadbiskupija • Park prirode Žumberak-Samoborsko gorje • Rudarsko-geološko-naftni fakultet • Umjetnička akademija u Osijeku • Zagrebačko kazalište mladih • Studentski centar Rijeka • Leksikografski zavod "Miroslav Krleža" – LZMK • Hrvatska radiotelevizija • Zagreb film • Kazalište Ulysses • Zagrebačko gradsko kazalište Komedija • Teatar.hr Ostale dopusnice * Ostale dopusnice za preuzimanje materijala Akvarij NET • HercegBosna • ACMT • BICRO • Carasova.net • Croatica botanic.hr • Slike Miroslava Krleže • Davor Lešić • Domovinski rat on line • Dvije slike o Hrvatskoj samoupravi • Farmakologija.com • Fokus • Gatuzo • Grad Ogulin • Groove škola • HDSSB • HEP Vjesnik • Hidro-watt. d.o.o • Hrastović inženjering d.o.o. • Hrvatska čista stranka prava • Hrvatska narodna stranka • Hrvatsko slovo • Hrvatski vojnik • Kastafsko kulturno leto • Kolači.net • Istrapedia • Lekcija o drskosti • Lijepa naša • Chris Lofting • Mali podrum • Mcville dot net • Moljac • Marin Soljačić • Meritor Media • Mini hidroelektrana Pleternica • NVO • Vlatko Pavletić • Obnovljivi.com • Periodni.com • Pokemoni • Skripta "Hidroelektrane na Dravi" • Skripta "Male hidroelektrane" • Star Trek Centar • Stripovi.com • Športsko ribolovno društvo Ogulin • Šumarski list • Biografija prof. Nine Škrabea • UCMP - University of California Museum of Paleontology • UFP Croatia • Zajedništvo Hrvata Rumunjske • Procter & Gamble • Aerosvijet, hrvatski zrakoplovni portal • Hrvatski kartografi • Poskok • Hrvatsko zrakoplovstvo u 2. svj. ratu • Zemljovid PP Vransko jezero i fotografija D. Denona, Vransko jezero • Toma Babić (ploča) i sve Dernis.info slike • Tihomir Petrović • Hrvatski fokus • Vjetroelektrane.com • VIPnet d.o.o. • Međunarodni virtualni kongres studenata dentalne medicine • Moj Žumberak • U potrazi za Markom Polom - TV serijal • Grad Raka • Melita Rundek • Ivan Lončar – Žan • Goran Ugrin • Robert Pauletić • Igor Ćutuk • VisitMedjimurje Zatražene dozvole Molim suradnike da '''ne traže' dopusnice s komercijalnih stranica, stranica s mnoštvom reklama, stranica za koje ne znamo tko ih uređuje i koliko su vjerodostojne. Dopusnice ima smisla tražiti od službenih institucija. --[[Suradnik:Roberta F.|'Roberta']] [[Razgovor sa suradnikom:Roberta F.|'F.']] 02:04, 13. svibanj 2009. (CEST) Molim da se ovdje unesu dozvole koje su zatražene kako ne bismo radili dvostruki posao. Hvala! DivJak 21:07, 21. prosinca 2005. (CET) # Zatražio Istarsku županiju --''dnik'' ► 10:53, 17. prosinac 2007. (CET) # Zatražio Dubrovačko-neretvansku županiju --''dnik'' ► 10:53, 17. prosinac 2007. (CET) # Sveučilište u Zagrebu, mail putem press@unizg.hr -- [[Suradnik:Jure Grm|'Jure']] [[Razgovor sa suradnikom:Jure Grm|''Grm]], ''19. dana mjeseca prosinca, godine Gospodnje dvijetisućeosme u 01:19 sati. (CET) # Za tekstove sa ove stranice . Mislim da se može preko ovih kontakta nabaviti dozvola . 15px [[Suradnik:Neno Koš|N'eno']] [[Razgovor sa suradnikom:Neno Koš|K''oš]] 15px 1:52, 13. svibnja 2009. (CEST) #Molim brzo dozvolu za preuzimanje tekstova sa koji se nalazi na NBA Croatia.com vezano je za biografske članke košarkaša, koji su prevedeni sa en. wikipedije, a meni se neda dva puta pisati isti tekst različitim riječima. 15px [[Suradnik:Neno Koš|N'eno']] [[Razgovor sa suradnikom:Neno Koš|Koš]] 15px 13:31, 20. svibnja 2009. (CEST) #:Zatražio sam dozvole za ovo: # Livno http://livno.ba/ # Čaprazlije http://www.caprazlije.net/ # Vitina http://vitina.ba/ #:--[[Suradnik:Aradic-es|'Àntó']] [[Razgovor sa suradnikom:Aradic-es|'Añtó']] 19:21, 3. prosinca 2009. (CET) #Grad Drniš--[[User:Jure Grm|'Jure']] [[User talk:Jure Grm|'Grm']], ''6. dana mjeseca ožujka, godine Gospodnje dvijetisućedesete u 11:58. #Općina Bibinje--[[User:Jure Grm|'Jure']] [[User talk:Jure Grm|'Grm']], 6. dana mjeseca ožujka, godine Gospodnje dvijetisućedesete u 15:48. # HKUD "Seljačka sloga" Trebižat --[[Suradnik:MaGa|'Ma']]15px[[Razgovor sa suradnikom:MaGa|'Ga']] 22:07, 16. srpnja 2010. (CEST) # Logo Jutarnjeg lista za istoimenu stranicu. Drmagma (razgovor) 22:41, 28. travnja 2011. (CEST) #: Tek sad sam primjetio. Nalazi se na Commonsima jer zadovoljava ove kriterije: "It does not meet the threshold of originality", Vlasnik je i dalje Jutarnji List. Isti slučaj kao i "Coca Cola". --Vhorvat (razgovor) 05:22, 17. svibnja 2012. (CEST) # Općina Stari grad Sarajevo (starigrad.ba) - Zahtjev upućen 29. prosinca 2011. --[[Suradnik:MaGa|'Ma']]15px[[Razgovor sa suradnikom:MaGa|'Ga']] 16:27, 19. veljače 2012. (CET) #http://www.medjugorje.hr/hr/ - Zahtjev upućen 25.5.2013.--Supersven # OAZA Beli Manastir (http://oaza-bm.hr/) - Zahtjev upućen 19.11.2013 --Gdokx (razgovor) 14:57, 19. studenog 2013. (CET) # Zatražio odsjek za biologiju PMF-a - Ivi104 (razgovor) 20:36, 25. rujna 2016. (CEST) # Zatražio Zagrebački Električni Tramvaj - Ivi104 (razgovor) 20:36, 25. rujna 2016. (CEST)